


Passion in the Dark

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Furry, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Bestiality, Lesbian Sex, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Narcissism, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Squirting, Tail Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: September 2014. Karen has an interesting encounter at a outdoor rave.





	Passion in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 3 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Karen leaned back against a tree, sipping from an overly strong cocktail. Whoever was making the drinks definitely wanted to make sure that everyone was good and buzzed. Not that she minded. After a week straight of uppity, and frankly disappointingly amateur, challengers, she really needed something to get her mind off of battles. Everyone around her was dressed in wildly revealing outfits and simple masks. She was no exception; Karen was wearing a bikini top and a micro-mini skirt that let her purple thong peek out with every movement. Over her face was a plain domino mask that she’d swiped from Will. He had plenty to spare. And just for some flare, she had taken one of Lance’s capes and had it draped around her shoulders. Considering the party was outdoors at night, it was pretty comfortable.

Taking another swig of her drink, Karen headed back to the main mass of people. She tossed her empty cup into a trash bin as the music hit her with an almost physical force. Loud, pounding bass and a wild pulse, the kind of music that really got into her body and made her want to dance! Moving into the crowd, she began to move, just letting the rhythm guide her. She shook her hips wildly and ran her hands along her body and up into her hair. She knew she was putting on quite the show for anyone who looked her way, and frankly, she didn't care. Let them feel teased and frustrated if they wanted. She was here for her own fun.

After a while, Karen had worked up a good sweat. Between the crowd, the dancing, and all the alcohol, she was pretty heated up, and knew that she needed some water - plain water, that was. That was an important distinction to make, at a party like this. Making her way through the milling crowd, she headed to the table where all the refreshments were kept.

“Damn...really?” she muttered, seeing the cooler was empty aside from ice and a few bottles of beer, not what she was wanting. Not seeing any other choice, she reached for one of the beers. Better than going thirsty.

Just as her fingers touched the bottle, something cold and damp pressed against her exposed belly, making her jump. Whipping around to see who was messing with her, Karen’s eyes met with quite the pleasant sight. It was a woman, who looked to be the same age. She had a lithe, tough figure with almost no curves, just what Karen was into, though what little she did have were nicely accentuated by the nearly skintight pencil-dress she was wearing, solid black. She had waist-length black hair with red highlights, with a large bead hanging down near the middle of her back. With the rather vulpine mask she was wearing, she called to mind a Zoroark.

“What was that about?’ Karen asked, her anger not quite as sharp as it would have been had the girl not been so fucking hot. Not saying a word, the girl held up a bottle of water, shaking it back and forth. She pressed it against Karen’s cheek. The chill of the cold bottle against her face was somewhere between pleasant and uncomfortable, which Karen liked. Snatching it away from the girl, the trainer gave her new acquaintance a sharp look of annoyance as she popped the cap and gulped most of the water down in a few seconds.

“Thanks, but did you have to do it like that? Teasing doesn't do it for me,” Karen asked, eyeing the girl a bit more. The Zoroark cosplayer shrugged her shoulders as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking rather playful. She was clearly a woman for whom teasing _did_ do it. The girl’s behavior was strange, but, Karen had to begrudgingly admit to herself, rather charming and cute.

“Not much of a talker, huh?’ Karen asked, putting her hands on her hips. Not that she had any complaints about that. The only people you could count on to be interesting were the ones who had better things to do with their time than chatter.

The girl just grinned in response, taking a few steps back and beckoning Karen to follow after her. Curious, finding a personal appeal in her personality, and unashamedly aroused by the girl’s figure, Karen followed after her. Leading the Elite Four member into the crowd, the Zoroark girl began to dance wildly, shimmying and swaying her whole body, running her hands along her figure very suggestively.

Licking her lips, Karen began to dance as well, moving in close to the other girl, dancing just as passionately. Every time she reached out to try and touch her, the girl in the mask would back away, just enough to tease Karen. It was annoying, not cute. Karen liked it.

“Playing hard to get just makes it more fun when I catch you,” Karen said with a hostile chuckle, moving in toward her again. "The longer you piss me off, the more I'm gonna make you pay for it, you know."

The Zoroark girl kept moving away from the crowd, neither concerned nor enticed by Karen's threatening promise. Karen licked her lips, and gave a pleased frown. She was getting as angry as she was horny, and this girl knew it and wanted it. Karen knew that she was in for something very fun once she finally cornered the girl.

For several minutes, the two women played a game of follow the leader, with the vulpine-masked woman leading the masked trainer farther and farther away from the party and into the woods. As they went deeper, the Zoroark girl giggled and ducked behind a thicket.

“Really making me work for this, aren’t you? You better be ready for the payback; I am _not_ a nice fuck when I'm pissed off!" Karen called out. Looking up, she saw the branches were grown so thick overhead that only the faintest slivers of moonlight were passing through, hardly enough to see by, and looking back, the trees were a complicated mess of tangled roots and overgrown bushes. How she had managed to get through all of it without tripping, especially since she knew she was pretty buzzed right now, was a mystery.

Crinkling her nose in annoyance, she headed around the thicket, prepared to confront the girl who was obviously the most dedicated tease in the region. But when she stepped past the brambles, Karen found a large, clear area, with a single huge tree in the middle. Aside from the small opening she had stepped through, all the sides were overgrown with thick branches and barbed plants that looked pretty dangerous.

Walking into the clearing, the girl was nowhere to be seen. “Great. I can’t believe she led me all the way out here and just ran off. Should have figured, considering what Pokemon she was dressed as,” Karen muttered, approaching the tree and experiencing the disappointment transform the hot, sexy anger of a moment ago into plain, dragging annoyance. Not trusting herself to be able to find a way back, she decided she would just wait till daytime and make her way out of the forest. Normally she’d just call out one of her own Pokemon to guide her right now, but she had left them at home so that they could rest in their own ways after the recent string of battles.

Leaning against the tree, Karen sighed heavily. This had not been the best party.

All at once, a pair of arms wrapped around her, pinning her own limbs to her side. “Wha?!” she cried out in surprise. Tilting her head back as best she could, she saw the girl’s face. It shimmered for a moment, before changing to the grinning visage of an actual Zoroark.

“Oh, so I guess you do want to have some fun at my expense, after all?" Karen asked, cocking an eyebrow, her voice cool as anger and lust flared hotly back to life within her. She had plenty of experience with Dark Types, after all. She knew that from time to time some of them would look for a human to fuck. This was something that occasionally occurred with all Pokemon types, of course, but it happened almost five times more often with Dark Types. It was the reason Karen had chosen to be a Dark Type trainer, in fact; she and most of her team regularly blew passed the time and blew off steam by screwing. This turn of events was thus not an unpleasant surprise, especially considering that Karen had never had a Zoroark on her team...although she could have done without the teasing. Of course, for this Pokemon, it may as well have been foreplay.

Letting her go, the Pokemon made a small growl. It was not a sound of aggression, but one of arousal. With one quick slash of her claws, the Zoroark shredded Karen’s clothing, letting them fall to the ground in tatters. Only the cape and mask were left intact. Frowning slightly, Karen glared at her ruined outfit.

“Great. Now I’ll have to walk home naked, you hairy, stupid bitch! Well, on the bright side, I guess this will be the closest Lance will ever get to a naked woman,” she said, unhooking the cape. Letting it fall down and spread out beneath her, she laid back on it, spreading her legs wide. Using one hand to part her labia, she fixed the Zoroark with a Come Fuck Me stare.

The Pokemon grinned, baring several gleaming fangs. Running the long claws along her body, she brushed away the thick, dark fur between her powerful thighs, revealing her own pussy. The skin was a bright red that stood out quite notably against her dark coloring. There was a visible moisture clinging to her lips and fur.

"Very forward. I like it," Karen approved. Every Pokemon had its preferences for sex, and while Karen didn't mind indulging in her Umbreon's needs for tenderness and slow, romantic love-making, she always preferred the direct approach that most Dark Types favored. Wild and passionate, like her Absol, who reverted into a bestial, rutting animal when they fucked, or harsh and dominant, like her Houndoom, who became Karen's demanding, merciless Bitch Mistress when she became horny...now that was how a Dark Type should be! And it looked like Zoroark here had the right idea.

Moving in close, the Zoroark pressed her cunt against Karen’s face and began smear her juices along her lips. Karen groaned slightly at the pungent and musky scent of the Pokemon’s gash. Pokemon tended to have a stronger flavor and scent to their passion, and Karen was no stranger to the act of getting right in close to a Pokemon's business, but this particular Zoroark seemed to have an unusually strong taste even for a Pokemon. The heady, musky scent and flavor of her juices went straight to Karen's head, and combined with the powerful drinks she'd had earlier, the woman was nearly overwhelmed by this cocktail of sex; Zoroark's animal desire to fuck tickled Karen's brain through her senses, setting her own crotch aflame as the passion surged through her. Unable to keep her balance as the musk of sex filled her mind, she fell back. Thankfully, the ground was soft. Zoroark wasted no time in moving down with her, squatting so that the woman was forced to keep licking. As Karen lapped away at the Dark Type’s pussy, Zoroark tilted her head back, letting out a soft howl.

Karen chuckled into Zoroark’s juicy cunt, pleased to know that she was doing a good job. As she lapped away, savoring the potent flavor of the Pokemon’s spunk, Karen felt Zoroark’s tail flicking across her breasts, the very tip reaching down to her clit. The soft fur brushing over that sensitive bud was nearly enough to make her cum, but not quite, not yet. Wanting to earn her own release quickly, Karen found Zoroark’s rounded clit, nearly identical to a human woman's but at least twice its size, and began to suck on it hard, rapidly flicking her tongue over it as she brought her hands up and began to stroke along Zoroark’s outer thighs. Zoroark pulled her partner in closer, moaning deeply.

With the skillful and eager tongue work of the human woman beneath her, Zoroark didn’t hold out for long. Letting out another sharp howl, she came, flooding Karen’s mouth with her fuck juice. Karen murmured in delight at the volume of cum dribbling from the hairy, hot, beautiful Pokemon cunt. With several large gulps, Karen swallowed down as much of it as she could, letting the rest run down the sides of her cheeks. The hot, heavy juices filled the woman with a hedonistic warmth that just fired up her own desire all the more.

After a few moments of simply enjoying the afterglow of orgasm, Zoroark stood up, making a snickering sound as she looked down at Karen’s messy face.

“Oh yes, very funny, you soaked me,” she snorted, gathering some with her fingers and licking it away. "Like I was somehow supposed to know Zoroarks are cum hydrants." Though she was enjoyably annoyed, she had to admit she mostly just felt joyful, almost elated. There was almost nothing in the world she loved more than a good facial, especially from a Pokemon.

Zoroark leaned in and licked away some of her own cum. When her tongue got close to Karen’s lips, the human woman grabbed the thick mane of the fox and pulled her in close for a kiss. With Zoroark’s snout it was somewhat awkward, but Karen was more than happy to work around it. Besides, she'd had plenty of practice with sucking face with snouted Pokemon. She was quite proud of the fact that her kisses could knock her Umbreon's socks off (at least, they would if she wore any), and even Karen's harsh Bitch Mistress couldn't help but wag her tail in approval when Karen made out with her.

Zoroark’s thick tongue slipped into her mouth and rubbed against every part of her own tongue. Karen felt slightly disappointed (she had wanted to be the invader, to run her teeth along those cruel killer fangs and explore that crushing jaw from the inside!), but it was definitely more than enjoyable to have the Pokemon's agile, curious tongue assaulting her own.

The kiss went on for a few minutes before the Pokemon broke away. Moving down to Karen’s breasts, Zoroark gave them each a light scratch with her claws, then gently bit at her nipples. Karen hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the sharp fangs scrapped against her tits. It hurt and it felt good at the same time...the best kind of stimulation!

Zoroark suddenly pushed Karen down onto her back and went straight for her quim. Karen grinned, more than ready for it. Nuzzling her nose along Karen’s slit, Zoroark sniffed deeply, growling in appreciation.

“You like the smell of my pussy, you furry slut? Yeah, good, isn't it? Not as strong as a fucking whore's, like yours, but still irresistible, isn't it?” Karen asked, shivering as that cool, wet nose rubbed against her clit. Zoroark gave a soft growl and opened her mouth, giving Karen a long, slow lick from the bottom up to her sensitive nub.

Karen moaned deeply as Zoroark’s rough, hot tongue spread her pussy lips wide, getting all of her inner folds in a single stroke. Attacking the trainer’s clit, Zoroark shimmered, replaced by the image of the human girl again. Karen half chuckled, half moaned. “It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” she asked breathlessly.

Zoroark shimmered again, and suddenly was a copy of Karen, only with a set of large fox-like ears growing out of her head. The sight of her doppelganger eating her out was the final push Karen needed, and she came hard, roaring in furious desire as her insides clenched around that thick, rough tongue and milked it for every drop of pleasure it could give. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK, YEAH, eat me out you dirty bitch, I'm _coming_!" she screamed as she bucked her hips. Zoroark held her firmly with strength that didn't seem possible to come from the slim arms she'd copied from Karen, licking her through the whole ordeal. Every time that rough tongue pushed against her clenching inner walls, Karen's screams only got louder as her orgasm lengthened and intensified. Zoroark drew it out for several minutes, Karen losing more and more control as her climax just burned harder and hotter, before finally releasing her.

The illusion flickered, and she returned to being a Zoroark, still grinning as Karen lay back and breathed heavily. That had been pretty awesome...she'd never known she had a bit of narcissism, but damn if that wasn't the best possible way to find out!

“I’m still up for some more, how about you?” Karen asked, spreading her legs and stroking her pussy. Licking her lips, the Pokemon moved in, but Karen stopped her by gently tapping the tip of her nose with a foot.

“You’ve been taking the lead so far, and I've gone along with it because it's been fun. But facts are facts: I’m the Trainer here, you're the stupid, whorish animal, and I'm still pissed off at you leading me on earlier. We’re doing things _my_ way this time,” she declared with haughty grin. Zoroark nodded, going along with it, eager to take whatever this woman could dish out.

Karen guided Zoroark down so that they were both laying on their sides, legs interlocked, pussies touching. The human woman felt almost like purring at the delicious feeling of Zoroark's rough, wild fur and its powerful, underlying muscle pressed against her own flesh. There was power, untamed animal power in this creature, and Karen wanted that power, wanted it flowing through her as pure, wanton sex! With the proper position achieved, Karen began to rock her hips, grinding against Zoroark. The thick, plush fur and heat of Zoroark’s pussy against her own was incredible, pressing her cunny against that gorgeous, monstrous, overwhelming cunt so hot and heavy and thick and dripping wet with musky sex, pushing against Karen's bare, weak, soft little pussy with overbearing force, shoving its passion against her, into her, fucking her, hard, rough; Karen threw her head back and howled in desire as the pleasure flowed through her like a furious, trapped animal trying to claw its way out. So much better than fucking a human, why didn’t she just fuck Pokemon exclusively!? No human woman could compare to the sexual tempest, the sheer fury of a horny Pokemon fucking her! Both of them came in near unison, pressing hard against each other, Karen screaming obscenities at her partner as if possessed, grabbing at Zoroark's fur, sinking her teeth into her furred shoulder, clawing wildly at her back, grabbing at her throat and squeezing, pitting the entirety of her human strength against the muscles in the Pokemon's neck. She whooped in glee as she felt the air struggle through Zoroark's gullet, and a fire burned in Karen's eyes as she saw the powerful Pokemon's pleased surprise as the choking made her climax all the more powerful, drove her immediately into another. The Pokemon's cum sprayed out of her and against Karen's cunt, thighs, and stomach, so hard that it was almost like Karen's grip on Zoroark's throat was squeezing it out of her. 

Karen came again herself at the sensation, even while her first orgasm was still in full swing, and was driven to even more savage heights, as spat an unintelligible string of curses at the beast she was fucking, slapped her as hard as she could against the chest in hopes that she might have some tits hidden under that shaggy fur, tightened her other hand as hard as she could. Zoroark let out a gasping, gutteral roar of delight, and Karen felt her claws at her back, scraping along it, and she reveled in the pain as the climaxes surging through her transformed it into raw pleasure. At that moment, Karen saw Zoroark’s eyes glow, and then everything in the world became sex, pleasure, and darkness.

\-- -- --

Karen woke up slowly as the first few rays of early morning sunlight washed over her face. Sitting up with a yawn, she could feel some dew on her face. Feeling a little hung over, the cool dampness was actually very pleasant. It made for a nice contrast to the searing pain from the shallow cuts on her back where Zoroark's claws had raked her...although Karen honestly found that, too, to be a refreshing sensation early in the morning.

Looking around, she saw she was still in the clearing, though there was no sight of Zoroark. Too bad...that was one she would have liked to try to keep.

“Well, I guess just a one-night stand with her is still pretty good,” she said to herself, gathering what was left of her clothing. She looked at the tatters and sighed, dropping them again. "That fucking skank and her claws!"

Trying to make something functional from them would be pointless. Well, she'd just go naked back to the Elite Four headquarters. To be honest, Karen didn't give a Rattata's ass what anyone said or thought about it.

Besides, maybe walking in butt naked and reeking of a Zoroark's cunt would get some of her own Pokemon in the mood for some fun. No better chaser to a night of savage rutting with a Pokemon than a morning of exactly the same.

Karen sniffed the cape she had borrowed from Lance, which was the one article of clothing left intact. The smell of Zoroark's sex was soaked into it even more than it was into her, and mixed with it was her own more subtle scent.

“Eh. I guess this’ll count as Lance’s birthday present!” she said, with a chuckle, and headed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 3 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
